1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fluid dispensing nozzle construction, such as for dispensing gasoline at a service station for filling the gasoline or fuel tanks of transportation vehicles and the like, and to a new flexible bellows-like tube therefor as well as to new methods of making such a new nozzle construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fluid dispensing nozzle construction comprising a valve body having a dispensing spout extending therefrom and a flexible bellows-like tube of polymeric material telescopically disposed on the spout and having opposed ends one of which is secured to the valve body and the other of which carries a face seal means for engaging an annular lip of a fill pipe of a fluid storage tank to seal around an opening in the fill pipe when the spout is inserted therein, the spout having an abutment means for interlocking with an abutment means of the fill pipe that is adjacent the opening thereof when the spout has been inserted into the opening a certain amount. For example, see the U.S. patent to McMath, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,635 and the U.S. patent to Sunderhaus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,302.